


Компоненты

by Darety



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:45:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darety/pseuds/Darety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Один слишком напряжен. Другой слишком раскрепощен.<br/>P.S. Гримлок любит обнимашки. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Компоненты

Когда его оторвали от земли, боевая маска активировалась непроизвольно. Бамблби даже не сразу сообразил, что отлично узнает эти руки: черно-зеленые заостренные пальцы и желтые вдавленные полусферы силовых полей на широких ладонях. Он сначала отчаянно дернулся, пытаясь высвободиться – только не из этой хватки, – а уже потом глухо воскликнул:  
– Какого шлака, Гримлок?!  
– Слишком сильно? – раздался вопрос над аудиодатчиком. Тон Гримлока был недоумевающим и встревоженным, что никак не вязалось с тем, что он делал.  
Гримлок легко развернул Бамблби в воздухе – придерживая снизу, почти усаживая на собственную руку – и прижал к дереву. Оно заметно покачнулось под весом двух мехов.  
Включились боевые протоколы. Сканирование противника, трансформация оружия, для открытия аварийной частоты достаточно одного импульса, боевые стимуляторы впрыскиваются в топливо, ускоряя реакцию… Но Бамблби все еще не понимал, что заставило Гримлока напасть на него сейчас, во время патруля, и что это вообще за нападение, которое сопровождается заботливым вопросом о самочувствии? И только когда одним из когтей Гримлок подцепил паховый щиток, не пытаясь сорвать или отцепить, но ощутимо надавливая, тревожа магнитные замки и датчики давления грубой, но все же лаской, он сообразил, что это и не то чтобы нападение.  
Он зло уставился на Гримлока, собираясь разразиться гневной тирадой, но встретил восторженный взгляд расширенной оптики. Голубые линзы сияли радостно и вполне миролюбиво, несмотря на то, что вытворяли руки. Возмущение сменилось растерянностью.  
Ему кажется, или этот взгляд можно назвать влюбленным? Не настолько восхищенным, как Стронгарм смотрела на Прайма, но все же искренне… взбудораженным.  
Счастливым.  
Тепловое сканирование сигнализировало о возбуждении. Яркие пятна концентрировалось внизу, у передающих систем, и в груди: эмоциональный контур питается от искры. Искреннее чувство всегда рождается здесь.  
Бамблби волевым усилием убрал маску: все протестовало против ослабления защиты. Он с усилием свел ноги, заставляя Гримлока убрать руку.  
– Сейчас же поставь меня! – он постарался, чтобы голос звучал строго, а не зло.  
Это не насилие. Не похоже на насилие. То есть, похоже, но не оно…  
– Но… – лицо Гримлока расстроенно вытянулось.  
– Поставь, – повторил Бамблби. И, когда ноги почувствовали землю под ногами, выдохнул. – Гримлок, так… нельзя.  
– Мы ж вроде ладим, – непонимающе сказал Гримлок, глядя на него сверху вниз и неловко поводя плечами. – Ты мне нравишься.  
Бамблби едва не схватился за голову. Так, это просто… недопонимание. Причину которого он не понимает, но должен понять. Он должен понимать всех в своей команде, даже если они грустно пялятся на тебя, фоня возбуждением так, что сенсоры улавливают его без всякого физического контакта.  
– Послушай… – начал Бамблби осторожно, – не знаю, как в прежних твоих… командах, – он ведь десептикон, да? Пусть даже в некоторых отношениях – как говорят на Земле – "рубаха-парень". Бамблби вполне мог представить, что у десептиконов схватить кого-нибудь за порты и подкинуть считалось проявлением любви, и сейчас базы данных Гримлока переживают информационный когнитивный диссонанс. – Но в нашей так нельзя.  
– Автоботы не коннектятся? – помолчав, спросил Гримлок почти испуганно.  
"Праймас!" – Бамблби зажмурился.  
Он не хотел обижать Гримлока. Тот определенно действовал из лучших побуждений, насколько он их себе представлял.  
Когда он поднял взгляд, оптика Гримлока была так близко, что он даже подпрыгнул, стукнувшись шлемом о шлем. Наклонившись к самому его лицу, Гримлок спросил с ужасом в голосе:  
– Что, совсем?!  
– Нет! – воскликнул Бамблби отчаянно. – То есть, да! Нет! В общем, просто так нельзя, Гримлок. Ты меня… – эта хватка на корпусе, грубая встряска, сбившая вентиляцию, напомнила бой больше, чем интерфейс. – Давай больше никогда к этому не возвращаться, хорошо?  
Гримлок шумно вздохнул. Мощные руки, которыми он только что легко подкинул Бамблби в воздух, повисли теперь вдоль тела. Потом он кивнул, развернулся и отправился по установленному маршруту.  
Бамблби ощутил укол вины. Нет, ему совершенно не в чем себя винить, и все же Гримлок казался таким печальным. Должно быть, стоило найти какие-то другие слова.  
– Прости! – вслед уходящему экс-заключенному пробормотал он, торопливо отворачиваясь.

 

– Фиксит! – громко прошептал Гримлок и лег на живот, закручивая хвост вокруг горки проржавевших машин.  
Минибот выскользнул из груды металлолома, постукивая какой-то палкой по трехпалой ладони.  
– Такие интересные штуки есть в человеческих распа… разда… развалах, – он продемонстрировал палку Гримлоку. – Почти как кибертронская вибро…  
– Фиксит, как принято… ну… у автоботов? – Гримлок старался говорить только одной половиной рта, сбавив настройки вокалайзера. Он не хотел бы, чтобы его услышала Стронгарм. Или Сайдсвайп. И конечно Бамблби. Про людей он был не очень уверен, не похоже, чтобы им было, чем гонять туда-сюда разряды, наверное, они ничего не поймут.  
– Что именно? – затормозил Фиксит.  
– Дык… интерфейс, – смущенно пробормотал Гримлок. Раньше ему не приходилось задавать кому-то такие вопросы. Можно подумать, он коннектиться не умеет! Шлак. Но эти автоботы…  
– О! – Фиксит растерянно спружинил на колесах. – Ох, Гримлок, знаешь, ты вообще-то очень… то есть… большой…  
– Да не вот уж! – тихо воскликнул Гримлок. – Бывают больше! И Бамблби не самый маленький колесный, которого… Да вообще, я ж могу подстроиться!  
– А, – сказал Фиксит задумчиво. – Бамблби?..  
– Я только взялся, – Гримлок резко сел, сбив машину хвостом, и испуганно заозирался. Но команда к грохоту давно привыкла, так что никто не пришел проверить, что происходит, – а он: "так нельзя"! Я чот не понимаю вообще, в чем может быть разница-то?  
– Что ты именно сделал? – опершись на свою палку, запрокинул голову Фиксит.  
– Ну, чутка погладил, – Гримлок смущенно наклонил голову. – Ничего почти не успел! Он сразу: "поставь"! Думаешь, я ему не нравлюсь?! Так бы и сказал давно, а то… он же улыбается, хвалит! Что за проблемы вообще?..  
Он развел лапками звероформы.  
– Кажется, я понимаю, – покивал минибот. – Гримлок, нельзя просто хватать и… Ты должен быть уверен, что партнер тебя хочет, что у него есть настроение…  
– А что, может еще и настроения не быть? – озадачено вылупился на Фиксита Гримлок. – Это дефект программы такой?  
– Нет, это… Слушай, если ты хочешь вступить с кем-то в близкие отношения, недостаточно быть в одной команде. И даже друзьями быть недостаточно.  
– Ужас какой! – Гримлок тряхнул тяжелой головой. – И что, что надо?  
Фиксит задумчиво покачался из стороны в сторону.  
– Хорошо, я тебе расскажу…  
Гримлок трансформировался, встал на колени, наклонился к Фикситу и уставился на него в упор.  
– Я знал, что ты разбираешься! – сказал он радостно. – Ты во всем разбираешься! Валяй!

 

Бамблби переживал, что случившееся поставит крест на мирных отношениях в команде. Он боялся, что Гримлок захочет уйти – и не знал, что тогда должен будет сделать. Не отпустить бывшего преступника, это точно. Но Гримлок столько помогал им, и помогал искренне, охотно… он был хорошим ботом, который почему-то носил фиолетовый знак.  
Любящим подраться, но все же хорошим.  
Однако Гримлок не уходил. Он, казалось, переживал совсем недолго – Бамблби с облегчением подумал, что дело в его импульсивном характере. Гримлок ни на чем не зацикливался, его всегда уносило куда-то вперед, навстречу буквально чему попало, и этому его свойству – и в поступках, и в характере – Бамблби даже завидовал.  
У Гримлока не было темных мыслей за искрой, он мог деактивировать немало корпусов за время существования, но вряд ли испытывал сильную, отравляющую искру ненависть хоть к кому-то. Может быть, и да, но сложно было представить его мстительным и таящим зло.  
Обида в нем тоже не задержалась надолго. Бамблби сторонился Гримлока, предпочитал отправлять на задания со Стронгарм (не с Сайдсвайпом же, эти двое вместе способны разнести что угодно; экс-заключенному требовался рядом кто-то, кто может окликнуть его, если не заставить остановиться, то хотя бы одернуть), наблюдал со стороны. А Гримлок все так же приветствовал его радостным "здор _о_ во, Би!", махал рукой, предлагал помощь, смущенно прятался за горой сломанных машин, если наворотил дел на задании и не слишком хотел отвечать за это. Но воротил он все меньше, изо всех сил сдерживая свои разрушительные позывы, и порой восторженным "шепотом" гудел на весь двор: "и я та-ак хотел уже этот вагон ка-ак раскрутить, но Би говорил, ломать технику белковых можно только с его разрешения…"  
На очередной вызов им пришлось пойти вместе: Стронгарм и Сайдсвайп уже были в патруле, отвлекать их было бы неправильно. Схватка была короткой, в конце Бамблби, полетавший немного над местным болотом и испачкавшийся в органической грязи, напряженно улыбнулся Гримлоку, а тот, начисто лишенный брезгливости, привычно хлопнул – хлюпнул – его по плечу, как до того дня.  
Немного отлегло от искры. Все возвращалось на круги своя.  
Иногда Бамблби задумывался, что Гримлок делал во время войны. Тот любил потравить байки, но все они удивительным образом лишены были подробностей. Ясно, что он всем наподдал, но кем были все и где происходило дело – понять сложно. Гримлок обожал хвалиться победами, но еще был не против поваляться во дворе их базы – совсем не похожей на прежнюю базу Бамблби на Земле, – грея пластины брони под солнцем. Или поиграть с Расселом в какую-нибудь активную человеческую игру.  
Бамблби боялся не справиться. Боялся, что был резким, и что из-за этого не самая идиллическая, но все же начинавшая постепенно притираться команда распадется. Накручивал себя – пока вдруг не отпустило. Он почувствовал, что не может злиться из-за той дурацкой выходки. Он снова едва сдерживал улыбку и с трудом моделировал серьезное выражение на лице, когда Гримлок ляпал какую-нибудь чудесную простодушную, немного грубую глупость. В конце концов, он не мог хихикать в кулак, как Сайдсвайп, но и возмущение Стронгарм разделить не получалось.  
Оптимус Прайм всегда сдерживался, даже когда члены команды чувствовали его молчаливое одобрение. Даже когда он был искренне рад за них. Но Бамблби не Оптимус Прайм, он вообще не Прайм, и он… даже не знает, как себя вести.  
Но когда он снова смог спокойно говорить "отлично, Гримлок", идти с ним бок о бок, полагаться в бою, то почувствовал себя лучше. Он хотел доверять Гримлоку, как остальным, и искренне обрадовался, когда понял, что можно снова спокойно поворачиваться к нему спиной.

 

Утро было спокойным до того момента, когда Стронгарм и Сайдсвайп отправились на сигнал десептиконов далеко на восток. Что-то они зачастили – и Бамблби направлял всю команду на один вызов, только если Фиксит отмечал его как максимально опасный. Кому-то всегда лучше оставаться на базе.  
Правда, сам Фиксит умчался копаться в мусоре, который отчего-то всей искрой полюбил. Бамблби самому пришлось отлучиться, чтобы помочь ему немного, однако когда он вернулся, терминал был по-прежнему безмятежно чист. Бамблби огляделся в поисках Гримлока и не увидел нигде возвышающейся над грудами металлолома зеленой головы динозавра. Должно быть, соскучился слушать затихший терминал и пошел прогуляться… Гримлок уже усвоил, что инкогнито очень важно, поэтому вряд ли он наделает глупостей. Бамблби очень на это надеялся.  
Пока ведь без глупостей как-то обходилось!  
Грохот металла заставил все его боевые системы активироваться. Готовность к сражению была своего рода инстинктом, который полностью подчинял его программное обеспечение. Бамблби всегда одергивал себя, всегда старался искать мирные выходы и решения, но сейчас было уместно…  
А, нет.  
Гримлок радостно шарахнул скрученным и помятым корпусом оземь и выпрямился.  
– Смотри, Би! – широко улыбнулся он.  
– Десептикон? – удивился тот. – Но почему…  
– Да его засекло, – махнул рукой Гримлок и легонько пнул корпус. Десептикон был оффлайн, просканировал Би, не дезактив. – Тебя не было. Он близко подобрался, я решил его взять! Что сидеть-то?  
– Стоило связаться со мной, – Бамблби огляделся. Пустая капсула… а, вот она. – Я же просил не ходить в одиночку… Помоги мне.  
– Ты недоволен? – спросил Гримлок, чуть втягивая голову.  
Длинный сегментированный корпус десептикона, едва ли не завязанного узлом, отсвечивал под солнцем. Не самый обычный противник: без кулаков, без очевидного оружия – разве что эта зловещая сетчатая деталь на хвосте, наверняка альтернатива шоковой дубинки.  
– Да нет, раз ты в порядке, то… все остальное тоже в порядке.  
– Я таких на раз-два! – просветлел немного Гримлок. – А ты точно не злишься?  
– Я… беспокоюсь, – вздохнул тот. – И поэтому прошу держать меня в курсе. Однажды ты можешь не справиться один, а мы… мы же команда, помнишь?..  
– Угу.  
Ему нельзя уходить одному, потому что он… он все равно может совершить ошибку. Оставлять Гримлока без контроля… кого-либо оставлять… Бамблби тряхнул головой, собираясь с мыслями.  
– Ладно, давай запихнем его в капсулу и посмотрим, как его хотя бы зовут…  
Они возились не слишком долго, хотя хвост помещаться никак не желал. Гримлок забавно пыхтел, заталкивая пленника в стазис-камеру, Бамблби ничем особенно помочь не мог и просто смотрел. Змееподобное тело десептикона напоминало ему о Предакинге, вот только и десятой части мощи короля предаконов у этого заключенного не было. Ну, наверняка не было. Вряд ли Гримлок так легко его прихлопнул бы… Хотя, так Бамблби вслух никогда не выразится.  
Иногда он чувствовал себя таким старым, каким вообще-то не был. Потому что Стронгарм и Сайдсвайп не участвовали в войне, а он видел… такое, о чем невозможно забыть.  
– Знаешь, он такой… шустрый! – поделился Гримлок, захлопывая крышку. Бамблби запечатал капсулу, теперь нужно было поместить ее к остальным. – Я его за морду, а он как даст хвостом! Искры из оптики…

 

Они вернулись к дому, но ни остальной команды, ни Дэнни с сыном не было – уехали в город, должно быть. Даже Фиксит не отозвался.  
– …тебе же нравится, когда все пленники сидят по капсулам, – миролюбиво закончил Гримлок.  
– Кроме тебя, – кивнул Бамблби, отвлеченно улыбнувшись.  
Он связался со Стронгарм. Сайдсвайп умчался куда-то, и она снова вынуждена разыскивать его, лейтенант, это возмутительно, он так неосторожен, поговорите с ним, пожалуйста… Ой-ой-ой!!! Нет, сэр, это не десептикон, это кочка. Да, так точно, как только найду хоть кого-то, сразу выйду на связь.  
Только он отключил коммлинк, как гироскопы посходили с ума от того, что он оказался поднятым в воздух. Прямо как тогда.  
– Гримлок! – воскликнул он.  
На этот раз его хотя бы ни обо что не стукнули. Гримлок просто прижал его к себе, вот только, в отличие от тренировок на доверие, это объятие было не дружеским. Хотя он никуда не полез, только довольно заурчал над ухом.  
– Я тебе все-таки нравлюсь! – заявил он, немного передавливая шефу центральные топливные магистрали бурным проявлением радости.  
"Ох, Праймас!" – горько подумал Бамблби, запрокинул голову, пытаясь разглядеть любителя хватать автоботов в самый неожиданный момент, и начал размеренно и строго:  
– Гримлок, поста…  
Тот радостно впечатался в него поцелуем. Бамблби зашипел, отодвигаясь, и Гримлок удивленно взглянул на него, наклоняя голову.  
– Опять что-то не так? – огорченно спросил он.  
– Мы же догово…  
– Но я все делал, как Фиксит сказал!  
"Фиксит?!" – разинул рот Бамблби.  
Гримлок задумчиво отвел руку в сторону, загибая пальцы. Бамблби испуганно схватился за ту, что продолжала удерживать его на весу, потому что не хотел плюхнуться и отбить себе все платы.  
– Я с тобой никогда не спорил! Я помогал. Я говорил эти… компоненты. И даже подарок принес! – пальцы кончились, и он махнул ладонью в ту сторону, где осталось их несколько импровизированная тюрьма. – Фиксит сказал ждать, пока ты сам чего-нибудь не скажешь! А еще сейчас тут нет никого, кто мог бы тебя смутить! Мы одни. Ну что не так, а?  
Бамблби положил руку ему на ладонь. Загнуть эти здоровенные пальцы было не так легко.  
– Гримлок…  
– А еще ты мне нравишься! – Гримлок обхватил его обеими руками снова. – Ты такой здоровский босс!  
– Спасибо, конечно, но…  
Гримлок опустил голову и грустно сузил оптику:  
– Конечно, Фиксит сказал, что все равно может не получиться, если я тебе не нравлюсь.  
Фиксит сказал… Фиксит, похоже, немало наговорил, а Гримлок… его смирное поведение в последнее время было своего рода… ухаживанием? Подарок в виде поверженного десептикона – в его духе. Бамблби чувствовал себя невероятно растерянным.  
Все это было выше его сил.  
– Ты отличный парень, Гримлок! Правда, я очень рад, что ты с нами в команде, но…  
– Ну так и давай уже! – тот, как всегда, мгновенно поддаваясь эмоциям, слегка встряхнул Бамблби.  
– Я твой лидер…  
– Хочешь быть подающим? – Гримлок поднял надлинзовые щитки. – Ну, без проблем, правда! Я, может, и не произвожу…  
– Праймас, не в этом дело! – отчаялся Бамблби.  
Очевидно, убедить Гримлока, что можно хорошо относиться к кому-то и не желать интерфейса с ним, было просто невозможно. Бамблби смотрел в чистую голубую оптику и думал о том, что партнер – это совсем неплохо. Действительно искренний партнер.  
Все было немного… сложно.  
Что ему сказать? Что Бамблби не хочет интерфейса – совсем, ни с кем? Это ложь. Что он боится потерять контроль над своей командой? Вот это правда, но Гримлок всегда нарушает дисциплину ровно настолько, насколько это не разрушает командную работу. Он старается. Очень старается быть частью…  
Он как будто не уверен в том, что достаточно хорош, только потому, что Бамблби не хочет принять его… лично. Так странно. И так не похоже на все линии поведения, с которыми приходилось встречаться раньше. Ни среди автоботов, ни среди десептиконов.  
– Только один раз! – тихо сказал он, сдаваясь.  
– А-а-а, ты самый лучший босс! – воскликнул Гримлок и впечатал еще один поцелуй.

 

Глубоко вошедшая глосса пощекотала анализаторы. Они обменивались пробами энергона, проверяя возможность топливного контакта. От тяжелых синтетиков, которые, очевидно, вырабатывали системы Гримлока, у Бамблби взвыли анализаторы. Да это же почти яд!  
Топливо Бамблби было чистым. Таких фильтров, чтобы пережить обмен топливом без интоксикации, тоже не стояло. Гримлок с легким сожалением провел глоссой по датчикам в последний раз – Бамблби застонал от резкого состава энергона, жгущего сенсоры, – и отвел голову.  
– Откроешь? – спросил Гримлок. Уже без касаний – видимо, помнил, что в первый раз это вызвало у Бамблби панику.  
Бамблби кивнул и разомкнул замки пахового щитка. Тот упал на землю; забавное и странное чувство – как будто он добровольно разбирает себя на части. Разбрасывает их. Раньше или он, или партнер всегда придерживал часть брони, но Гримлока явно не волновала судьба чужого щитка. Его собственный не отстегнулся, а, судя по звуку, разомкнулся. Пластины разошлись в пазы. Ну да, такой здоровый мех может позволить утяжелить себя несколькими дополнительными сегментами и трансформационными цепями.  
Бамблби чуть наклонился. Он все еще болтался в воздухе, а в таком состоянии ему еще не приходилось приступать к интерфейсу. Он не знал, какую позу ему принять, разводить ноги было неудобно, и так он даже не видел, что происходит внизу.  
Гримлок задел пальцами бедра, когда просовывал вторую руку между ног, Бамблби невольно напрягся. Он старался подавать команды расслабиться и принять ласку – нет ничего хуже, чем когда в тебя входят, а ты весь словно титановый брусок. Но гироскопы считали положение в пространстве опасным, и не активировать боевые системы было так тяжело.  
– Все ок, босс, – хмыкнул Гримлок на ухо.  
Бамблби ждал электрической стимуляции, но его порты полностью накрыла ладонь. Сначала было просто необычно тепло, потом щекочущее ощущение стало сильнее, как будто чистая энергия, бесплотная, но ощутимая, разом давила на принимающие системы. Согревая, стимулируя, подстегивая. Пульсирующее желтое свечение отражалось на желтых же пластинах брони.  
– Ммм, – вырвалось у него.  
Генераторы силового поля в ладонях Гримлока, подумал он отвлеченно. Те самые, благодаря которым удар его кулака пробивает стены. Благодаря которым в звероформе он при всей своей тяжести способен на невероятные кульбиты.  
Бамблби никогда не думал…  
– Мгмх, – ноги дернулись, потом снова, потом вся тазовая секция затряслась часто и безумно.  
…что эти поля можно использовать так…  
Смазка выделялась, облегчая движение деталей. Энергетические вспышки заставили Бамблби обхватить руку Гримлока крепче. Бамблби боялся: если тот вдруг отпустит, то он рухнет кучей шлака. От пульсации полей сводило сервоприводы. Волны проходили по всему корпусу, недостаточно мощные, чтобы имитировать настоящий интерфейс, но все же кое-какие системы уже сбоили. Вентиляция перестала справляться, заработала резервная система охлаждения.  
Бамблби тянулся портами к ладони, но та оставалась на небольшом расстоянии. Или с генератором лучше не соприкасаться напрямую, чтобы не вылететь мгновенно, или Гримлок так… дразнил его?  
Пульсация силового поля, давящая на все сенсоры сразу, и правда сводила с ума, а самое ужасное, без физического обмена накапливающуюся энергию некуда было выплеснуть. Статика окружала Бамблби, интерфейс-система искрила, но он только получал и совсем не мог отдать.  
Казалось, что он перезагрузится прямо сейчас.  
– М-можш-ш, – попытался сказать он, вдавливая пальцы в металл. Но смять Гримлоку броню у него не вышло бы в любом случае.  
Еще несколько волн – Бамблби трясся, перехваченный рукой, сбоило, кажется, уже все. А потом штекеры стали находить разъемы один за другим. Изнывавший от желания усилить энергообмен Бамблби отчаянно отправлял избытки энергии партнеру, едва тот подключал еще один канал. Тот довольно заурчал, подстраиваясь.  
Сначала потоки были относительно слабыми, Гримлок явно не хотел в первую же секунду выбить предохранители. Но все свободные порты мгновенно оказались заняты, и напряжение все нарастало. Бамблби корректировал ритм, стараясь соответствовать мощности партнера, пока автоматика полностью не перехватила процесс. Когда интерфейс отнимал всю процессорную мощность, думать ни о чем было уже невозможно. Действовали только базовые подпрограммы.  
Бамблби чувствовал давление на груди. Гримлок прижимал его к себе – действительно, ему хватало одной руки, чтобы держать среднего меха, даже во время коннекта! Тяжесть собственного тела уходила, серво приятно ныли, он откинулся назад, и Гримлок вдруг покачнулся и рухнул, продолжая удерживать Бамблби.  
Тот успел встревожиться только на секунду. Падение явно было запланированным, хотя и встряхнуло сцепленные системы. Давление на разогретую уже панель показалось приятным, а не болезненным.  
Теперь Гримлок расставил ноги, упираясь турбинами на спине в землю и замирая в полусогнутом положении. Бамблби лежал на нем, вцепившись в широкие пальцы, и не видел ничего, кроме неба над головой. Совсем иное, чем на Кибертроне, такое… мирное. Перед оптикой все плыло, искры приятно щекотали контакты.  
Дверцы Бамблби чуть выгнулись, но без дискомфорта. Он обнял ими выступающий мощный честплейт, с некоторой дрожью ожидая прикосновений. Но Гримлок не гладил его – он только положил руку на грудь, поддерживая Бамблби в одном положении.  
Одно – сильное, постоянное, вибрирующее касание. И мощное тело под ним, подрагивающее все сильнее, пока набирает обороты интерфейс-обмен. Бамблби чувствовал, что забит под завязку. Он широко развел ноги, открывая вспомогательные порты: часть из них не предназначалась для интерфейса, но сбрасывать туда энергию было можно, а Гримлоку требовалось больше, больше…  
Двигатель зарычал – двигатель, толкающий в бой огромную разрушительную зверомашину – и Бамблби попытался выгнуться на корпусе Гримлока. Не вышло: тот продолжал держать его. Приятное давление заставляло его извиваться отчаянней. Бамблби слышал шум собственных кулеров, турбо-ускорители работали в холостом режиме, производя еще больше вибрации. Обоих партнеров трясло, и стену хрупких человеческих машин за ними, и стекла примыкающего домика.  
Откуда Гримлок знал, что он хочет именно так, без поглаживаний, без лишних касаний, без всего, что так отвлекает, так напоминает ласку или борьбу? Просто содрогаться, прочно прижатым, зафиксированным, ничего не видя, только чувствуя. Каждой разгоряченной платой.  
Гримлок не трогал ни дверцы, ни колеса, ни фары – все те места, которые можно было заподозрить в чувствительности.  
Они были чувствительны, но никакие прикосновения там не возбуждали на самом деле. Чувствительность – слабость – отчаяние… напротив, поверхностная ласка вызывала вспышки в эмоциональном контуре, отодвигавшие перегрузку и переключавшие процессорную мощь с интерфейс-программ на защитные.  
У него столько раз боевая маска защелкивалась прямо во время…  
Но сейчас он сдавленно выл, запрокинув голову. Стиснутый, но при этом свободный.  
Бамблби не мог даже ласкать Гримлока сам, он только принимал, передавал, принимал пакеты данных и электрические импульсы. Крепко вцеплялся в сжимающую его руку. Стонал что-то, вхолостую напрягая вокалайзер – контроль над ним он потерял, и впервые за долгое время это ощущение не беспокоило его.  
Искрящиеся порты раскалились, его собственный джампер активировался без команды – Бамблби перестал управлять собой вовсе. Кабели сворачивались в тугой жгут, искрили – было невыносимо жарко. Гримлок заурчал громче. Вторая рука, генерируя теплое силовое поле, перехватила скрутку и передала немного напряжения на кончики кабелей. Очень осторожно. Очень слабо.  
Бамблби заорал так, что едва не оглох сам. Гримлок… смеялся? Правда, это было похоже на смех. Наверное, он и есть. Глубокий, грубоватый и отдающийся в каждой детали, в каждой плате внутри. От него энергон дрожит в шлангах без всякого топливного обмена…  
Он так и сбрасывал Гримлоку в руку, ерзая и ударяясь о черно-зеленую ладонь снова и снова. И все же к перезагрузке он шел постепенно, Гримлок не потерял контроль, даже если ему хотелось.  
Наконец он сделал то, о чем Бамблби мечтал уже давно, просто не мог сказать – не мог ничего сказать. Прижимавшая партнера к груди ладонь потеплела, едва слышно загудел генератор, и первый импульс подбросил Бамблби, отзываясь в самой искре. Он надсадно захрипел, вжимаясь в горячую руку.  
После второго его накрыло. Отключение прошло волной от второстепенных систем к главным. Тепло охватило корпус полностью, до последней заклепки. Ошибка распознавания видеопотока превратила небо в сияющую бездну, а потом оптика отключилась. Бамблби чувствовал только руки, и дрожь, и жар, и смех, пока не перестал чувствовать вовсе.

 

Он пришел в себя, все еще чувствуя ладонь на грудных пластинах. Было полное ощущение, что та вплавилась в него, а он сам – в корпус партнера. Но когда рисунок шума его вентиляции изменился, выдавая пробуждение, рука перестала давить. Гримлок откинул ее в сторону, и Бамблби услышал глубокий вздох.  
Порты до сих пор не остыли. Кабели еще были внутри. После перегрузки системы воспринимали их остро, но приятно, подавая сигналы о постороннем соединении и пытаясь активировать протокол интерфейса снова.  
Бамблби просто лежал несколько секунд, остывая во всех смыслах. Он чувствовал себя измотанным, но обновленным. Интерфейс-перезагрузки почти так же полезны, как плановые чистки кэша. Только еще и приятны.  
А потом он вспомнил о Гримлоке и осторожно, непривычный к такому крупному партнеру, заерзал на нем, пытаясь повернуться, не задеть кабели и ничего не защемить. Напрягшиеся штекеры, царапнувшие стенки портов, заставили его невольно повести бедрами.  
Гримлок, валявшийся примерно в той же позе, что и он, поднял голову. Широкая ухмылка была прежней.  
Бамблби замялся, глядя в сверкающую оптику. Мехи с такой конструкцией, как у него, гонщики, распаляются легко, вылетают в перезагрузку – тоже. Гримлок тяжелее, выносливее, чтобы достичь перезагрузки так же быстро, ему нужен более сильный поток, чем Бамблби может предложить.  
Очень неловко, если Бамблби так… хорошо, а все, что досталось Гримлоку, это бесчувственный корпус, не способный довести интерфейс до конца.  
– Ты… ты хотя бы перезагрузился? – спросил он смущенно.  
Гримлок расхохотался – мощный честплейт затрясся, вибрация вновь отдалась в портах – и снова обхватил Бамблби. На этот раз тяжелая ладонь легла на голову. Гримлок радостно потрепал его по шлему.  
– Ты на самом деле лучший босс, Би!  
Бамблби слабо улыбнулся. Нет, вряд ли. Они плохо подходят друг другу, они…  
Вообще, думать не очень хотелось. Хотелось лечь, расслабить серво и вообще не думать больше никогда.  
Он так и сделал. Тяжесть руки Гримлока и тепло умиротворяли. Джамперы обоих сворачивались, интерфейс-системы неохотно уступали процессорную мощность другим.  
Активировавшееся автоматическое сканирование сообщило о незначительной утечке топлива. Один из вспомогательных шлангов поврежден – должно быть, пока Бамблби метался на Гримлоке, один из штекеров пропахал стенку шланга. Потеря совсем небольшая, в процентах – вообще смешно. На войне бывало хуже. И больнее.  
Сейчас вообще не больно.  
Чужие пальцы ласково провели по бедрам. Теперь это так не отталкивало, как еще недавно. Как будто больше не нужно быть собранным…  
– Я тебя все-таки немножко порвал, – грустно прогудел Гримлок. – Извини.  
– Забей, – выдохнул Бамблби, не глядя на него. Он и так знал, как выглядит Гримлок – искренне встревоженный. Его эмоции легко читаются по лицу. Он пытается заглянуть Би в оптику, он всегда пытается заглянуть…  
– Я старался не…  
– Правда, забей.  
Надо было встать и привести себя в порядок. Вытереться, остыть, пройтись по лесу, наверное, чтобы фон улегся. Команда скоро вернется, и нехорошо, если их разомлевший лидер будет вот так валяться.  
Как будто Бамблби когда-либо видел Прайма нежащимся после интерфейса! Надо… соответствовать…  
Гримлок снова заурчал, низко, приятно. Бамблби стукнулся шлемом о его плечо. Еще минут десять-то полежать можно?  
Под рукой, не гладящей, просто обнимающей. Придерживающей. Так… хорошо.

 

Фиксит вздохнул и подумал: правильно, что не вылез встречать, а затаился. Наконец-то Гримлок и Бамблби казались довольными. В последнее время они казались такими потерянными. И растерянными. А теперь, может быть, уладят свои проблемы.  
Ведь важно, чтобы все в команде были довольны. А показать лейтенанту новую находку он может и попозже.


End file.
